Protector
by AeroDance
Summary: A girl is on the run from a abusive past. Will she find love and care that she has longed for with Dom's gang? Or will she be pulled back in and forever trapped?  Sorry for the bad summary, This my first story. Review are greatly wanted  .


Protector

By: Sherie Simmons

Character Bio:

Name: Rally Jones

Age: 21

Hair: Long, Curly, and Brown

Eyes: Coco Brown

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 102 lb.

Background: Rally grew up around muscle cars thanks to her uncle, who garage was close to her house. Her uncle was more of a father to her than her real father. Rally's parents couldn't stand racing. Sadly Rally's uncle died due to cancer. When he died Rally's home life became worse. Her parents beat her and called her horrible names. One night after a very hard beating, Rally ran. She left her home with nothing but the clothes on her back and the few dollars in her pocket.

CH 1: Help from strangers

Rally walks down the road tired and hungry. She holds her right side which is heavily bruised. Suddenly her stomach lets out a loud growl of hunger. Rally stops and looks around for cheap looking place to eat. Across the road she spots a small diner. She walks across the road and into the diner. Rally stands near the door and looks about the diner. She sees a young woman standing behind the counter washing dishes and humming a random tune. In one of the back booths she notices a guy with curly blonde hair talking to a young guy of about maybe 18 years of age. Slowly she walks to the counter and sits on one of the stools. The young woman puts down the plate she is washing and dries her hands then she walks over to Rally with a pen and a pad. "Hello. What can I…" she stops suddenly when she sees Rally's face. 'Crap! I forget the bruises on my face' thinks Rally. Rally is so lost in thought she doesn't notice the bell over the door jingle as someone new walks into the diner. "Are you ok, Miss?" ask the young woman with worry in her eyes. "Yes Ma'am." Says Rally as she looks down. "What wrong Mia?" asks a deep voice that makes the good kind of goose bumps and shivers run down Rally's spine. Slowly Rally looks up just little to see a huge guy standing there. He stands about 6'2" with muscles that look like they cover every inch of his body. His head is shaven but it looks great on him. "She has large bruises on her face Dom." Says the young woman who names is apparently Mia. Rally freezes in fear as the woman comes over from around the counter. "What happened to you?" asks Dom. He was furious that someone any one would ever hit a woman. Mia reaches out places a hand on Rally's shoulder and feels her trembling. "It's ok. No one here is going to hurt you" says Mia gently. Dom notices Rally trembling as well. "What happened to you?" asks Dom again a little more gently. "….I…can't say." Says Rally softly. Mia looks at Dom and he nods his head. "Do you have a place to stay?" asks Mia. Rally doesn't know what made her shake her head. But she said "No I don't. .I ran" says Rally. "What did you run from?" says the blonde guy who just walked up. Rally looks up now unknowing showing the bruises to everyone. The blonde pales at the sight of Rally's face. Dom clenches his fist angrily. Suddenly Rally's stomach growls loudly reminding Rally how hungry she is. "Well I think someone is hungry" says the 18 year old guy trying to break the tension in the air. "I do believe you are right Jess." Say the blonde guy. "Of course I am right Brain." says Jess. Mia hurries around the counter and starts making a hamburger with bacon and cheese. "W-wait I don't have enough money for that." Says Rally hurriedly. Dom walks over sits beside Rally. "Don't worry it is on the house." Says Dom. "But…!" says Rally. "Nope no buts." Says Dom. Rally looks at Dom from the corner of her eye and was curious to why these strangers were being nice to her. Mia places the freshly cook burger in front of Rally getting her attention and making her jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," says Mi. "Yeah my sister can't help she is a scary person." says Dom laughing. Mia sticks out her tongue at her brother. "Hush you!" she says. Rally laughs softly and eats her burger. Dom and Mia smile at each other. When she is done, she gently pushes the plate away. "Thank you so much for that. It was delicious." says Rally. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." says Mia as she takes the dirty dishes and starts to wash them in the sink. When Mia finishes the dishes, Dom pulls Mia of the side and the start to whisper to each other. Brain and Jess where bickering back and forth about something another. Rally lays her head down on the counter and yawns. 'I just going to close my eye a just a second' thinks Rally as she falls into a deep sleep. "Hey, little one do you need a place to stay?" asks Dom as he turns around to find Rally fast asleep. "Oh Dom…we can't just place her on the streets," says Mia as she walks over to Rally and moves some of the hair of hair face. "Should I let call the police about her injuries?" asks Brain. "No cops unless she wants to file a report." says Dom as he walks over to Rally, "And don't worry Mia. We are not placing her on the streets." And with that being said he gently picks up Rally into his arms bride style. She loudly whimpers in pain but stays asleep. Dom shoots Mia a look. Mia nods and lefts the edge of Rally's shirt. She gasps in shock. "Dom. Be very gentle, looks like she has some cracked ribs." Dom nods his head with a grim face. Careful he walks to his Charger and places her into the passenger seat and buckles her in. "Mia, can you close earlier tonight?" says Dom as he turns around then smiles as he sees Mia already closing and locking the diner doors. "I'm a step of head of you brother." She says to Dom as she walks to Brain's car. "Ok then guys, Meet at the house" comments Dom as he gets into his car. On the drive home, Rally twists and turns in her sleep. Dom watches her worriedly out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help be notice under the bruises, dirt, and tears. She is a very beautiful girl. 'Woah! Where did that come from?' thought Dom as he pulled into the garage. Dom gets out of his Charger and walks around to the passenger side of the door. Gently as he can, Dom picks up Rally. She whimpers in pain again and Dom winces because he knew how much cracked ribs can hurt. He kicks the door that leads to the house and Mia opens it from the other side. " This way Dom." Mia says as she walks down the hall, "Brian get me a large bowl filled with hot water," she orders as she walks into the spare bedroom. "Jessi get the first-aid kit from the garage." Quickly Brian and Jessi run of to do as they were order while Dom laid Rally on the bed and Mia gets fresh clothes and towels from her room. Brian and Jessi bring back the bowl of water and first-aid kit. "Now out you three while I clean her up." Says Mia as she pushes the guys out the bedroom door. Slowly and carefully Mia cleans, bandages, and changes Rally's clothes. She had to fight against the tears threating to fall down her cheeks when every time she heard Rally gasp in pain.


End file.
